


Первый дождь

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: - А я думал, ты маленькая ложечка, - пробормотал Мейс сонно и передернул плечами, пытаясь почесать лопатку о колючую щеку. Столовый — нет, постельный прибор сердито засопел и буркнул:- Я нож!
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Kudos: 7





	Первый дождь

Между лопаток ощутимо кололо от чужой утренней щетины и ныло от чужого острого подбородка.  
\- А я думал, ты маленькая ложечка, - пробормотал Мейс сонно и передернул плечами, пытаясь почесать лопатку о колючую щеку. Столовый — нет, постельный прибор сердито засопел и буркнул:  
\- Я нож!  
Матрас всхрапнул давно промятыми пружинами, Мейс протяжно зевнул и закутался в пропахший сигаретами плед. Без острого подбородка стало поразительно неуютно.  
\- Там в пачке еще осталось что-нибудь? - спросил Мейс, не открывая глаз, и замер, застыв под тощим пледом, вслушиваясь в прохладные шорохи под брезентовым пологом тента.  
«Нож» молчал. Неужели обиделся? Или это острый приступ утренней стыдливости? Вот уж неожиданность. Под стать той, что обнаружилась вчера в лагере, а сегодня — в постели.  
Тишина заползала под плед холодными пальцами, и Мейс потянул его выше, укрываясь с макушкой. Ну и ладно. Подумаешь. Он и сам не был любителем задушевных бесед после развлечений на одну ночь. Да и особой любви к рыжим и горластым за собой никогда не замечал. Тем более к таким, которые заявляются в лагерь не в полдень, как договаривались, а в полночь, сообщают радостные новости и тут же начинают их отмечать — чужим, разумеется, пойлом, а потом — петь песни на потеху всем окружающим, кроме Мейса. А потом — принимаются танцевать, а потом — приглашают на танец его самого, пообещав заткнуться и не произносить больше ни звука, если Мейс согласится. А потом нарушают собственное слово после первого же поцелуя. Мейс никогда не верил в обещания и предпочитал затыкать людей сам. По ситуации.  
Шорохи стали громче, пробираясь даже под плед, и Мейс устало вздохнул, открывая наконец глаза. Что там этот дурак делает, перерывает все шмотки в поисках штанов? Вроде бы они вчера уцелели. Насчет своей майки Мейс был не уверен.  
Или шумит от негодования, оставшись без привычной чашечки кофе и утреннего минета? Мейс понятия не имел, к чему там привык вчерашний знакомец, но выражать желания словами через рот явно должен научиться.  
Для других целей он пользовался ртом вполне пристойно.  
Мейс сел на матрасе, поморщившись от очередного истеричного стона пружин. Потер опухшее лицо — судя по ноющей боли под челюстью, на шее уже успел налиться синяк от засоса, на котором вчера закончились танцы — и распахнул глаза шире.  
Было на что посмотреть.  
«Нож» - тощий, взъерошенный, похожий на секунду назад подпаленную спичку — неподвижно сидел на перевернутом ящике, широко расставив колени, и глазел в ответ, ухмыляясь от уха до уха. Мейс запоздало разглядел под бледной задницей обрывок своей многострадальной майки, задержался взглядом на рыжих завитках в паху, отвел глаза и заметил его.  
Дождь.  
Дождь Мейс не любил, пожалуй, сильнее всего.  
Капли падали на землю с глухим стуком, который с каждой секундой становился все громче, перерастая в барабанную дробь. И с каждой секундой улыбка «ножа» становилась веселее.  
\- Сигареты нашлись? - поинтересовался Мейс, дав немного воли пламени, чтобы согреть озябшие плечи.  
«Нож» все с той же дурацкой улыбкой помотал головой.  
\- Не-а, - заявил он радостно, продолжая неотрывно пялиться на Мейса.  
Как же его там? Гарри? Нет, что-то испанское...  
\- Гильермо? - хрипло предположил Мейс, и «нож» на удивление не обиделся.  
\- Почти. Гуэйра. Да ладно тебе, норм, я понимаю. Из головы все вылетело после вчерашней ночки?  
Мейс фыркнул. За пологом загрохотало, и дождь хлынул мутной стеной.  
\- Гадская погодка, - сообщил Гуэйра и заливисто заржал. Мейс мучительно попытался вспомнить, не приложился ли тот обо что-нибудь головой во время бурной ночки. - Опаленному вообще наружу лучше не соваться, ага?  
\- Ага, - тупо согласился Мейс. Помолчал и понял, что глупейшим образом улыбается сам. - Я слышал, после такого ледяного душа Опаленному пару дней силы восстанавливать, - осторожно добавил он. Гуэйра поощряюще закивал. - Некоторым приходится и неделю.  
\- Надо ж, а я и не знал! Во ты умный парень! - Гуэйра поднялся на ноги и с наслаждением потянулся всем телом. - Я сразу просек, как только тебя увидел...  
\- Мейс, - вежливо подсказал Мейс и быстро облизал губы. - Спасибо. Ты тоже... сообразительный.  
Два засоса в паху Гуэйры отливали густо-лиловым. Любимый цвет Мейса. Какое совпадение.  
Гуэйра прищурился, проследив за его взглядом, и важно кивнул.  
\- А я и сам запомнил.  
\- Тебе холодно, - перебил Мейс и, прочесав волосы пятерней, устроился на матрасе поудобнее.  
Гуэйра красноречиво посмотрел на свой стояк и хмыкнул.  
\- Да вроде нет.  
\- Тебе просто ужасно холодно, - отрезал Мейс нетерпеливо и откинул край пледа.  
Когда Гуэйра опустился на матрас и тут же потянулся жадными губами к шее, Мейс стиснул зубы, позволяя оставить симметричный засос и вдоволь поцарапать жесткой щетиной. А затем уверенно обхватил Гуэйру за плечи и развернул к себе спиной.  
\- Ладно, ладно, понял, сегодня я маленькая ложечка! - рассмеялся тот, понятливо опускаясь на локти, и вздрогнул, стоило Мейсу сомкнуть зубы на покрытом мелкими веснушками ухе.  
\- Ничего ты не понял, - буркнул он и облизал заалевшую кромку, шаря по постели в поисках резинок. Уж они-то точно со вчера должны были остаться, Мейс не пользовался своим внушительным запасом уже давно!  
Слишком давно.  
\- Я понял, - возразил Гуэйра негромко и повернул к нему смеющееся покрасневшее лицо. - Правда.  
Он запрокинул шею, мелко дрожа от укусов, выждал момент, когда рот Мейса окажется свободен, и выдохнул ему в губы:  
\- Тебе тоже холодно. Иди сюда.  
Мейс закрыл глаза и вдруг осознал, что ему ужасно нравится дождь. И сообразительные горластые парни, которые чудовищно танцуют - зато все остальное делают очень хорошо.


End file.
